ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicken Little 2 (2018)
Chicken Little 2 is a 2018 computer animated fantasy comedy mystery/adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2005 Disney film Chicken Little, to be released Spring/Summer 2018. Rating: 7.0/10 Premise Chicken Little goes on a new adventure with the help of his shape-shifting motorcycle "Horse and Buggy" (H.A.B. for short) to Goldreef Land, the underwater world inhabited by sentient fish creatures including a sea warrior princess named Rose, who is the daughter of King Legend and Queen Diamond. When the villainous organization called "The Colossal Squad" invades the sea aspiring for power, Little, Rose and their friends must protect Goldreef Land from The Colossal Squad's exploitation, battle the enemy octopus named Black Zero and defeat their enigmatic adversary Piston Revenge, the Prime Minister of the International and "Leader" of The Colossal Squad. Cast * Zach Braff as Chicken Little * Ariel Winter as Rose the Sea Princess * Matt Smith as Piston Revenge * Joan Cusack as Abby Mallard * Rich Moore as Fish Out of Water * Steve Zahn as Runt of the Litter * Christian Bale as Buck Cluck * Jason Bateman as H.A.B * Alan Tudyk as Black Zero the Octopus * Amy Sedaris as Foxy Loxy * Mark Walton as Goosey Loosey * Harland Williams as Mayor Turkey Lurkey * Patrick Stewart as Mr. Woolensworth * James Earl Jones as King Legend * Ellie Goulding as Queen Diamond * Kevin Kline as Prime Minister Bison * Russell Brand as Butler Moose * Benedict Cumberbatch as Steven Peterson * Raymond S. Persi as Morkubine Porcupine/Fox Guards * Rich Moore as Matt Rooster * Stephen Colbert as Outfit Zone Voice * J. K. Simmons as Judge Carson * Colin Farrell as Goldreef Soldier 1 * Santino Fontana as Goldreef Soldier 2 * Paul Briggs as Rhino Soldier 1 * Jim Cummings as Rhino Soldier 2 * Roy Conli as Police Guard Sound Mix Dolby Atmos, Dolby Digital, Dolby Surround 7.1 Music Composer Danny Elfman will be writing the score for the film, replacing the first film's composer John Debney. Plot In the beginning at the Mysterious Navy ocean, there was a war at the sea and the Leader of the Colossal squad is Piston revenge, And he is going to strike and extinct to Remove oakey oaks. Later, a stranger showed up at the enterance of the Castle, and his name is Matt the rooster, and he tells Piston about a smart little chicken called Chicken little, and Piston notices that Chicken Little has a Prophecy to Stop Piston from extincting the Animal kingdom. That morning, Chicken little woke up and get's ready to start the day, Chicken Little watches TV with Prime minister Piston of UK and International. So Chicken Little decided to Create a Real powerful helpful Motorcycle friend, his name will be Horse and Buggy or H.A.B for Short. Meanwhile, Piston finished his news on TV when Black zero showed up at Piston. Black zero explained to Piston that his Enemy Chicken little saw him on TV, Piston was shocked, and sends Black zero and his Octopus army to conjure Oakey oaks. But later on, Black zero and the Octopus army returned here to Destroy oakey oaks, and then Chicken Little rides H.A.B and leaving oakey oaks to bring Peace to the Animal Kingdom and his Motorbike time travels into the Future.. To be continued.. Rating ''Chicken Little 2 ''is Rated G for General in USA. And the UK rating is also Rated U that contains Mild threat, fantasy violence and scary scenes Genres Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Sci-Fi | Mystery Gallery Disney Castle Disney Logo.jpg Walt Disney Animation Studios.jpg Category:2018 Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Buena Vista Animation Studios films Category:IMAX films Category:Animation Category:Science Fiction Category:Mystery Category:Happy films Category:Comedy Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:2018 films Category:Chicken Little Category:Dolby Surround 7.1/Other Category:Dolby Atmos/Other Category:G Rated Films Category:G rated movies Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Rich Moore